domofandomcom-20200214-history
Confusion Dance
The Confusion Dance quest (also known as Confusion Moves) is a long quest that has non-tradable but impressive rewards (a permanent costume, vanity pet and storage boxes). Parts that say "team suggested" involve fights with either high HP or multiple enemies. Each fight has a 20 minute time limit. If you are visiting an NPC during a specified time, do not wait in their map before you are supposed to visit them, otherwise they will not appear until you leave and reload the map. Confusion Dance Chapter 1 Suggested level: 15-20 Requirements: # Start the quest by speaking to Rona Ronan behind the Planetarium in Eversun City (X:303 Y:221). She'll want you to give her 20 Wobbly Jelly at Pandora's Platform in Eversun South (X:384 Y:277) between the game time hours of 12:00-14:00. You will receive a Flowery Silk Handkerchief required to make Nina Noah show up in #2. Reward: 600 gold. #Visit Rona's mother, Nina Noah at X:192 Y:468 in Placid Plain. She'll ask you to come back to X:264 Y:289 in Placid Plain with 20 Liquid Rubber between 22:00-24:00 game time. Reward: 1000 gold. #Visit Nina's mother, Old Crone, at X:542 Y:708 in Copperhorn Mountain. She'll want you to deliver 10 Vine Whip and 10 Spider Thread to her on Neptune Island in Swan Lake Basin between 4:00-6:00am game time (X:167 Y:445). Reward: 1300 gold. #'Team suggested'. Find Ol' Phil at X:425 Y:168 in Swan Lake Basin. Give him 20 Pacifier. After that, you'll have 20 minutes to fight the Ghost of Ol' Phil (18 Thief, Fire, 43370 HP). Reward: 800 gold, 8491 experience points. #'Team suggested'. Find Ol' Carl at X:474 Y:355 in Copperhorn Mountain. Give him 20 Embroidered Handkerchief and then fight the Ghost of Ol' Carl (20 Commoner, Non-Elemental, 30000 HP). Reward: 1600 gold, 11007 experience points. #'Team suggested'. Find Ol' James at X:474 Y:482 in Eversun South. Give him 20 Bear Wood Carving. Fight the Ghost of Ol' James (level 20 Commoner, Non-Elemental, 30000 HP). Reward: 1000 gold, 12580 experience points. #'Team suggested'. Find Ol' Jim at X:621 Y:617 in Eversun North. Give him 20 Winged Coronet. Fight the Ghost of Ol' Jim (level 20 Commoner, Non-Elemental, 30000 HP). Reward: 1400 gold, 14778 experience points. #'Team suggested'. Find Ol' Mick at X:353 Y:101 in Farrell Family Crypt. Give him 10 Burial Band and 10 Ancient Copper Coin. Fight the Ghost of Ol' Mick, Phantasm of Greed and Phantasm of Desire at the same time (all level 20 Commoner, Non-Elemental, 30000 HP). Rewards *1100 Gold ::*1 non-tradable 15-25 random Onyx ::* 1 Evilproof Vest (female) or Evilproof Underpants (male), permanent/non-tradable costumes. IC and Suba Games versions will reward you with a "Super Elastic Lingerie Design" instead. Materials needed to use the design are: 50 Pear Wood, 50 Tin Bar, 50 Rabbit Fur, 50 peppermint, 50 scallop, 50 White Powder and 100,000 gold. ::* 1 Mysterious Dressing-Up Box 3 (holds up to four time-limited items, i.e., badges and temporary costumes) ::*119577 experience points ::*16511 experience points ::* Dream Ghost's Lantern (used for chapter 2) Confusion Dance Chapter 2 Suggested level: 20-23 Requirements: * 20 Chicken Stock * 500 gold #Find Old Man Shaun in Placid Plain (X:165 Y:471) between the in-game hours of 6:00 and 24:00. You will want to give him 20 Chicken Stock. Reward: 1600 gold. #Find Dwayne Coyne near Town Hall in Eversun City (X:126 Y:195). Give him 500 gold. #'Team suggested'. With your Dream Ghost's Lantern, speak to Rick Reese at X:180 Y:158 in Swan Lake Basin near Nomad Cave. You'll have to guide ducks safely back to Rick Reese one duck at a time. Defeat Dog Kings (level 25 Blademaster Earth 40162 HP) and Doggie Disciples (level 21, Martial Artist, Wood, 5931 HP); you do not want to AoE because you can kill the ducks. If 3 ducks die, then you fail the test. Reward: 1 Duck Gift Box (non-tradable, one of three colors chosen at random). Note that you will not receive the Duck Gift Box if you already have 1 in your inventory. #Speak to Mr. Marshall at X:345 Y:396 in Swan Lake Basin. He will want you to go to Phoenix Tower and retrieve 20 Itch-Eze from King-Size Kuku Eggs within 20 minutes after you stop speaking to him. They have a high drop rate, not quite 100, but still pretty high. #'Team suggested'. Return to Mr. Marshall and fight Sammy and four Stan's Mercenaries. They each have 830 HP so this can be soloed if you have the skills. Reward: 12,728 experience points. #'Team suggested'. Go to X:359 Y:697 in Placid Plain and speak to Foul Beggar. Defeat five members of the Foul Beggars gang (level 24 Commoners, 831 HP). This can be soloed. Reward: 7000 experience points. #'Team suggested'. Return to Rick Reese at X:180 Y:158 in Swan Lake Basin. Defeat five Mysterious Guests (level 25 Blademaster, HP under 1000). This can be soloed. Rewards ::*1 random non-tradable 20-30 Onyx ::* 1 Big Magical Accessories Box Two (holds up to 8 non-time-limited items, i.e., permanent costumes) ::*7000 experience points ::*19351 experience points ::* Dream Ghost's Blue Smoke (used for chapter 3) Confusion Dance Chapter 3 Suggested level: 21-26 #Find the Doorman Disciple at X:266 Y:138 in Eversun City. #With your Thank You Letter, visit E. Marshall at X:63 Y:116 in Canute Canal (Pearly Frog area). He will give you a Female Vampire Bat Request and ask you to kill 40 Female Vampire Bats. It is advised to NOT do this by yourself on lowers levels as the nearby monsters will link up. Once you are done, talk to E. Marshall again. #Return to Eversun City and talk to the Doorman Disciple. #Speak to Ceder, just behind the Doorman at X:280 Y:137. If he does not appear leave the immediate area and come back. You may need to relog if you still do not see him. #In the eastern part of Placid Plain, find A. Nonymous at X:703 X:485. He will give you A. Nonymous's Package and ask you to collect 30 Flammable Ink, 30 Flammable Potion and 30 Flammable Charcoal which drop from Hulu Bamboo, Premier Pupu and Bonkers Bow-Wow Bum respectively. All monsters have a high drop rate, somewhere between 80-90%. #'Team suggested'. When you have finished, talk to A. Nonymous between the hours of (if he claims it is light out during 17:00-4:00 then wait near him so he doesn't despawn and talk again during 5:00-16:00. You will now head off to explore the nearby cottage and get caught up in a battle. You will be facing Davidson's 5 Bodyguards and have 1 hour to defeat them. Although their levels are fairly low, they all have high HP so a team is advised. There are 2 bodyguards with a spear (Lv. 28 fire Shaman, 51,568 HP) and 3 normal bodyguards (Lv. 26 fire Fencer, 30,992 HP) at once. The Fencer bodyguards have a spell, Concealing Mist, that prevents you from using magic or any skills/spells for 16 seconds. Using a job with high physical attack is suggested. Pets can also be used, as they can be stored and resummoned to rid them of the spell. Reward: 29707 experience points. #Return to Ceder in Eversun City to receive your rewards. Rewards ::*1 random non-tradeable 25-35 Onyx ::* 1 Mysterious Stone Box #3 (Stores up to 8 Onyxes) ::*8091 experience points ::* Dream Ghost's Wispy Smoke (used for chapter 4) Confusion Dance Chapter 4 Suggested level: 24-30 # Speak to the Traveler at X:395 Y:696 in Eversun North. # Go to X:216 Y:282 in the northern portion of Swan Lake Basin and speak to Roger Moore. # Go to Phoenix Tower and get 30 King-Size Kuku Shells, 30 King-Size Kuku Meat, and 30 Bird of Paradise Tail by killing King-Size Kuku Egg, King-Size Kuku Mama, and Male Bird of Paradise respectively. The drop rate is high, but not 100%. Avoid doing this on lower levels, because the monsters can easily gang up on you. # Return to Roger Moore at X:216 :282 in Swan Lake Basin.' Reward :' 105750 exp points. # Go to X:399 Y:283 in Phoenix Tower and speak to Vernon on the 4th floor (Female Bird of Paradise hallway). He will ask you to kill 50 King-Size Kuku Kings. # Return to Vernon at X:399 Y:283 in Phoenix Tower. Reward : 68750 exp points. #'Team suggested'. Go to the 6th floor of Phoenix Tower and speak to Zaphod at X:171 Y:269. You will be caught by Vernon and his fellow guards and enter a battle with them. For 30 minutes, you must protect Zaphod (Level 0 Fencer, Non-Elemental, 3,500 HP) from Vernon (Level 30 Mercenary, Metal, 122,108 HP) and three Government Soldiers (Level 27 Fencer, Water, 19,022 HP). Although Vernon is much tougher compared to the other guards, it is advised to kill him as quickly as possible, since he can AoE to hurt Zaphod. Meanwhile, it is advised YOU don't AoE near him as well, because he can still die. Even when Vernon is defeated, you must still protect Zaphod for the remaining time. As time goes on, he will lose 50 HP every 10 seconds. The Government Soldiers do respawn and will drop Healing Pills as they die, allowing you to restore 800 of Zaphod's HP upon talking to him. Reward : 24000 exp points. # Go to the southern portion Swan Lake Basin at X:603 Y:610 and speak to Citizens' Society Member. # Fly over to X:153 Y:475 in Swan Lake Basin and speak to Jolly. You will want to land by entering Neptune's Temple and coming back out. # In a cutscene, Jolly will have tried to kill you but Phillip Summers will appear to stop her. He will ask you to get 30 Undead Corpse Venom and 30 Corpse Venom by killing Undead Corpse and Corpse-Cruncher respectively. # Return to Phillip Summers at X:154 Y:477 in Swan Lake Basin when you are done. #'Team suggested'. Go to X:603 Y:610 and speak to Citizens' Society member. You will fight Dark Dream Ghost (Level 30 Shaman, Fire, 168,347 HP). This monster can poison you and prevent the use of skills. Reward : 24000 exp points. Rewards ::* Either an Onyx of Benevolence or Onyx of Love (Level 20-30, slot 2) ::* 1 Magical Ingredients Pack (box two) ::* 25,475 experience points ::* Smoke Orb of Evolved Dream Ghost (used for Chapter 5) Confusion Dance Chapter 5 Suggested level 35-40 # Speak about Chelsea to Quintuple Abbot at X:168 Y:295 in Quintuple Manor. # Speak to Bardolph at X:411 Y:511 in Grassgreen Square, to receive 1 Ceremonial Desert Pack and 1 Ceremonial Salt Goods Pack. For the Ceremonial Desert Pack : Collect 30 Peeled Banana from Banana Monkeys in Giantwood Forest. Collect 15 Red Turtle Cake from Red Foxes in Grassgreen Square. Collect 15 Peanut Candy from Ivy Spirits in Grassgreen Square. For the Ceremonial Salt Goods Pack : Collect 30 Toasted Tea Leaves from Withered Wisewoods in Giantwood Forest. Collect 15 Rice Cakes from Stubborn Stones in Grassgreen Square. Collect 15 Dried Squid from Noxious Nymphalidae in Grassgreen Square. Collect 15 Scrabbled Chives & Eggs from Divine Female Kuku in Grassgreen Square. # Go back and speak to Bardolph at X:411 Y:511 in Grassgreen Square. Rewards ''': 150,000 experience points and 1 Fei Yu’s certificate. # Go and kill Audrey Offsprings until you get 1 Princess Shuiyen of the East Sea's Letter. # Go back and speak to Bardolph at X:411 Y:511. '''Rewards : 44,000 experience points, and 1 Quintuple Pass. # Speak to N. Cints at X:107 Y:239 in Quintuple Manor. You have to talk to the Quintuple Manor Kid Wizard, as usual, to enter in Quintuple. #'Team suggested'. Speak to Liou Chuei Syu at X:325 Y:259 within Quintuple Manor. You will need to kill 6 Ginseng Guardian Beasts (level 35 Blademaster, 49,978 HP). Reward : 30,000 experience points. #'Team suggested'. Go to Quintuple Manor's Main Hall, and speak to the Bodyguard at X:172 Y:178. Kill 4 Bodyguards (two are Thieves with 68,544 HP and two are Hunters with 76,160 HP. All are level 38 and Metal element). Reward : 30,000 experience points. #Follow Lucy to the jails within Quintuple Manor at X:288 Y:140. #'Team suggested'. You have 60 minutes to escort Lucy (Level 36 Martial Artist, 9,384 HP) to the jail. Lucy won't move on her own unless a part of the path is cleared or if five minutes have passed. She will fight with you whenever you attack something. Lucy also loses 10 of her HP every 10 seconds. In this fight, you will be up against Bodyguard Dream Ghost (Level 40 Fencer, Earth, 222,403 HP) and Cell Wardens (Level 36 Martial Artist, Wood, 9,384 HP). Cell Wardens can respawn. Bodyguard Dream Ghost can unequip your weapon. Be careful not to AoE around Lucy, because she can get hurt by them. Cell Wardens can drop Healing Pills (replenish 2,400 of her HP) and Tonic Potion (remove debuffs) that can be applied by talking to her. One of the Cell Wardens will drop a Skeleton Key, which you will need to access the jail. '''Reward : '''30,000 experience points. # Speak to Lucy at X:166 Y:357 in Quintuple Manor, and stay tuned for next part of the story! Rewards * 30,000 experience points * Light of the Exorcised Dream Ghost (used for Chapter 6) * Onyx of Loyalty (30-40, Slot 2) * Big Magic Gift Box 4 (Magical Big Pack 4) Category:Quests